


Our Last Summer Together?

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Stephanie graduates from high school. Will this be Sportacus last chance to see her this summer or will he make sure she stays?  Song included is You Found Me by Kelly ClarksonAs a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

It was graduation day and Stephanie was incredibly nervous.  She tugged on her white gown.  Something in the back of her head said, “This should be pink.”  A couple of weeks before graduation she had been given five tickets to give to family members so they could come to watch the ceremony.  Of course her mother, father, Uncle Milford, Bessie and Sportacus were the five she chose.  They were now sitting out in the audience waiting for the ceremony to start. 

          The principal got up in front of everyone and quieted them down.  He made a little speech before handing things over to the salutatorian.  The salutatorian was a boy by the name of Steve Simon.  He was kind of a nerd, which didn’t make him that popular, but Stephanie was good friends with him.  She had been the first to congratulate him on such an award.  Steve made a great speech to the class and everyone cheered.  Then it was the valedictorian’s turn. 

          Stephanie got up to the podium and swallowed hard.  She had practiced her speech hundreds of times but she still felt unprepared.  Looking out into the audience, Stephanie saw Sportacus smiling.  This made her smile and she began.

          “Students, faculty, friends, and family, today is one of the biggest days of our lives.  Orrin Hatch once said, “There is a good reason they call these ceremonies "commencement exercises."  Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning.”  He was right.  It is the beginning of new lives for all of us.       

There are those of us who strive for perfection and others who strive to survive.  In the end, it will be our strengths that bring us to the top.  I’m proud to announce that our graduating class has the highest averages in the county!  We can do anything we set our minds to.  I see that some of our classmates have been accepted to prestigious colleges such as Harvard and Cornell.  Others of us may be starting small at the local community colleges.  Where you go doesn’t matter, as long as you continue to aim high, you can succeed at anything.  There is always a way to better yourself. 

A good friend once told me ‘It’s not who you are that defines you, but what you do.’  What you do with your life is important.  I trust you will make the right decisions along the way.  I hope that every one of you takes something away from high school and passes it on to others.  The greatest way to further knowledge is to spread it from one person to another.  Share your knowledge but also learn from others.  They may know more than you and it will be beneficial to learn from them.  I want to leave you with one good piece of advice.  Edward Koch said, “The fireworks begin today.  Each diploma is a lighted match.  Each one of you is a fuse.” 

Thank you.”

          Everyone stood up and cheered.  Stephanie could see Sportacus practically busting from pride.  The principal then started the ceremony.

          About an hour later graduation was over and everyone threw their caps into the air.  While everyone was dispersing, Stephanie ran over to her family.  Sportacus caught her in a big hug.  He whispered to her, “I’m so proud of you.”  She blushed as he let her hug everyone else. 

          Her parents told everyone that they were going out to Stephanie’s favorite restaurant for dinner.  The group piled into the pink (that’s right pink) Dodge Grand Caravan.  Stephanie sat with Sportacus in the back. 

          “I wonder how come the van is pink.”  He teased.  Stephanie playfully pushed him.  Then she leaned up against his shoulder and whispered, “Thanks for being here.” 

          “Are you kidding I wouldn’t miss it for the world.  When are you coming to LazyTown?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Soon, I hope.  Mom and Dad said that my cousins are coming up for my little grad party next week.  Then I’m off to LazyTown.”  Stephanie smiled kissing Sportacus on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus, Uncle Milford, and Bessie had parted a few days ago and now Stephanie was preparing for her other cousins.  She was cleaning up her room when her mother knocked on the door, although it was open. 

          “Can I come in?”  She asked. 

          “Sure Mom, what’s up?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “I was just wondering how my high school graduate was holding up.”  Her mother responded, but Stephanie could tell by the tone of her mother’s voice something else was on her mind.

          “I’m doing great.”  Stephanie pretended that was all her mother needed to know. 

          “Uh huh.  Say, I meant to ask you something.  That Sportacus fellow, who exactly is he?”  Her mother said digging a little deeper.

          “I told you before, Mom.  He is the above average hero of LazyTown.  We are good friends and I thought he should be there to see my graduation ceremony.”  Stephanie said avoiding yet again what Sportacus really was to her.  She had decided to wait to tell her parents the truth.  Sportacus thought that it was probably a good idea.  Uncle Milford had been there from the beginning and it was obvious to him what was going on.  However, Stephanie didn’t think her parents would understand. 

          “I just wanted to get it right.  I could’ve sworn I saw you kiss him on the cheek that night.”  Stephanie’s mom told her.  Stephanie froze in her tracks.  Her mother knew she struck a nerve.  But Stephanie snapped back to reality quickly and responded,

          “I was just whispering to him, that’s all.  He had to tell me something personal.” 

          “Ok, well I called your Uncle.  He is looking forward to seeing you this summer.  Your train leaves at eight in the morning next week Tuesday.  College starts August 29th so you’ll have to be home a little earlier this year.  Anyways this maybe the last summer you spend in LazyTown.  You’re eighteen now with college literally around the corner.  It’s your choice of course, but think about it.  I’ll call you for the party in a little while.”  With that her mother left the room.  Stephanie plopped down on her bed.  She had completely forgotten that college started so soon.  What was she going to tell Sportacus?

          Sportacus was straightening up his airship when he got a letter.  Flipping backwards, he caught the mail container and opened it.  The note said,

                   “Sportacus,

Stephanie is on the phone and she says she needs to talk to you right away.  Please hurry. 

Mayor Meanswell”

          Quickly discarding the note Sportacus climbed down his letter.  A million thoughts were racing through his mind.  Was everything all right?  Why did she need to talk to him so urgently?

Without thinking Sportacus practically broke the Mayor’s door down.  But Bessie had seen him charging toward the house and opened the door just in time.  Milford handed the phone to Sportacus and left the room so he could have some privacy. 

          “Stephanie, is everything all right?”  Were the first words out of Sportacus’ mouth. 

          “Sportacus, I think my mother is getting suspicious of us and I’m starting college the 29th of August.  My mom says that it will probably be the last summer I spend in LazyTown.  What are we going to do?”  Stephanie gushed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus felt like he’d been hit over the head with a brick.  He had no answer to Stephanie’s question.  However, he knew not to tell her that because it would only upset her further. 

          “Stephanie, don’t worry.  We’ll come up with some way to work out being together.  I promise you that.  Remember two summers ago when I told you ‘I’d always be with you’?  I meant it.  We’ll be together, don’t worry, between the two of us I’m sure we can think of something.”  Sportacus comforted her.

          “That makes me feel a lot better.  Thanks Sportacus.  I have to go; my cousins will be over soon.  I can’t wait to see you next week.”  Stephanie sighed. 

          “All right, Stephanie.  You have fun with your cousins.  I love you.”  Sportacus said. 

          “I love you, too Sportacus.”  Stephanie whispered into the phone.  _Her parents must have been close by_ , Sportacus thought as he hung up the phone. 

          He was right.  Just at that moment Stephanie’s father walked into the kitchen.  He had waited for her to get off the phone to talk to her.

          “Everything ok, Stephy?”  He asked. 

          “Yes, Daddy, it was just Beth on the phone.  She wanted to make sure the party started at three, is all.”  Stephanie answered.  Her father smiled and gave her a big hug.

          “I’m proud of you, you know.  Graduating high school and going to college are big changes.  I know you can handle them.”  Stephanie’s father told her. 

          “You really think so?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Of course, I do.  Now, where is that set of tongs your mother gave me for Christmas?”  Stephanie helped her father find them.  When he went back out to the grill, Stephanie went up to her room.  

          She went to her dresser and pulled a package out of her dresser.  It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and had a pink bow.  Carefully she read the little tag for the thousandth time.

“Congratulations Stephanie on your high school graduation.  I thought this gift was perfect for you.  I know we say it a lot but I want you to know how much I love you.  This is only part of the present the rest is waiting for you in LazyTown. 

Your Sportacus.”

          It surprised her that she hadn’t actually opened the package.  Sportacus had given it to her the night before he left for LazyTown with her Uncle and Bessie.  For some reason he wanted her to wait until he had left. 

          Slowly she pulled the pink bow off.  Stephanie took great care to not rip any of the wrapping paper.  Underneath the paper was a shirt box.  Carefully opening the box, she found a note and smaller box.  The second note read,

                   “Stephanie,

I learned this wrapping technique from you.  Hiding presents inside bigger boxes.  I thought it would brighten your face with that beautiful smile of yours.”

          At this Stephanie realized that Sportacus was right.  Her face had lightened up with a great big smile.  Taking the smaller box out she opened it.     

          The cousins began to arrive downstairs.  Stephanie’s mother was busy herding them out to the back yard while her husband was asking what people wanted to eat.  Stephanie put the wrapping paper, bow, and boxes back into her dresser drawer and walked downstairs.    


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Sportacus was actually lying still in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his new airship.  It had been completed on time just as the engineers predicted.  He was thrilled to once again have a home of his own but also sad in a way.  No longer would he be just downstairs from Stephanie.  Sportacus knew that she felt better when he was closer to her.  That summer two years ago had really messed with their emotions. 

          Every night for the rest of that summer, Sportacus had caught himself keeping a closer eye on Stephanie.  Quite a few times he also noticed how she would hold him like she used to when she was eight.  Stephanie would grab him and, with a surprisingly strong grip, seemed like she refused to let go.   

          Last summer had been closer to normal.  Robbie was still in jail and Stephanie didn’t seem to have that death grip anymore.  Now a bigger problem faced them.  Stephanie had applied and been accepted to many good colleges and the last thing Sportacus wanted to do was keep her from going to college.  He wanted to see her succeed and grow as a person.  But part of him kept saying to not let her go.  Soon his eyelids began to droop and his body craved for sleep.  Finally giving in, a very confused Sportacus fell asleep. 

          Stephanie’s cousins had been there for what seemed an eternity.  Its not that they weren’t having a good time it was just that she had other things on her mind.  Finally she realized that everyone was starting to say their goodbyes.  Hugging all the aunts, uncles, and cousins, Stephanie thanked them for coming.  Soon only she, her mother, her father, and her best friend Beth were left.  Beth walked over to Stephanie and pulled her into the kitchen.

          “What is going on with you tonight?”  Beth asked.

          “Huh?”  Stephanie said completely distracted. 

          “There it is again.  Huh?  That’s all you’ve been saying all night.  Are you ok?”  Her friend asked, clearly concerned by Stephanie’s behavior. 

          “Oh, I’m just tired, is all.  It’s been a long couple of days.”  Came Stephanie reply.  This seemed to satisfy Beth but she looked as if she wanted to say something.  However all she said was,

          “You’re right it has been a long couple of days.  Listen we have to get together one more time before you go running off to your Uncle’s.  What day does your train leave?”

          “Tuesday morning the train leaves at eight a.m.  That doesn’t give us much time does it?”  Stephanie said.  Beth shook her head.  Stephanie sighed and promised to call her tomorrow. 

          “We’ll do something before I leave I promise.”  The two friends hugged and Beth left.  Stephanie pulled on the gold chain around her neck.  Fingering the gold locket on the end, she went up to her room. 

          Once up in here room, she looked at the locket a little closer.  Sportacus had really out done himself this time.  She loved the little locket and the pictures of her and him inside.  On the back a little inscription read, “Stephanie, I’ll love you forever.”

          Smiling Stephanie got ready for bed.  Slipping between the sheets, she still had the locket on.  She probably would never take it off.  Tuesday would not come fast enough, for Stephanie.  

          Meanwhile, Robbie was sitting in his jail cell.  Well at least today he was.  He had been a model prisoner and tomorrow the parole board would hear about how a good a prisoner he was.  _Its payback time_ , he thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sportacus woke up and looked at his calendar.  It was only Saturday.  Tuesday was still three days away.  Waiting was not one of Sportacus’ strong points.  He decided to work out before heading down into LazyTown. 

          Stephanie woke up as the sunlight came through her window.  Her hands moved to her neck and she fingered the locket.  Slowly she got out of bed and picked out an outfit out of her closet.  It was Saturday and she still hadn’t packed for Tuesday.  _Well I guess I’d better do that_ , she thought.  Then she remembered that she had promised Beth that they’d do something today. 

          Robbie was shaken from his cell at the usual wake up time.  The past two years had been quite interesting.  His cellmate, affectionately known as Bubba, pushed past him to be first in line for the showers.  _Hopefully I’ll be out of here soon_ , Robbie thought to himself.

          Stephanie came downstairs and made herself a bowl of cereal.  While eating her breakfast she heard the paper land on the front step.  Putting her dirty dishes in the sink, she went out and picked up the paper.  _What a beautiful day its going to be_ , she said to herself.  Coming back inside, Stephanie made a phone call. 

          Sportacus had cleaned himself up and climbed down the ladder into LazyTown.  The kids were playing on the sports field and people were walking around in the great sunshine.  Sportacus was going to go play with the kids when Mayor Meanswell came running up to him.

          “What’s up Mayor?”  Sportacus asked cheerfully.

          “Something Rotten, I’m afraid.”  Milford said bluntly.  Sportacus gave him a confused look,

          “What do you mean?”  The Mayor pulled Sportacus aside and told him what Captain Dogooder had relayed to him earlier that morning.  Sportacus’ jaw dropped at the news of Robbie’s possible release.   

          Beth answered the phone and was glad to hear Stephanie on the other end.  The two agreed to meet up later at the movies.  Once Stephanie got off the phone she went back upstairs.  Her mother and father had gone to work earlier and the house was very quiet.  She kind of liked it quiet; it gave a chance to think out aloud.  She was in the middle of packing her suitcases when the phone rang downstairs.

          Stephanie let it go on the answering machine.  She had suitcases to pack and the movies to go to.  About an hour later, the phone rang again.  Starting to wonder who it was, Stephanie went downstairs, and this time picked it up.

          “Hello, this is Stephanie.”  She said as she picked up the phone. 

          “Stephanie?”  The voice asked.  Not recognizing who it was she asked,

          “Who’s there?” 

          “It’s me, Pixel.  Wow my invention actually worked!  I built my own phone from scratch and hooked it up to the phone line.” 

          “A little bored, were we?”  Stephanie asked as she started to giggle.  She could hear Pixel laughing in the background.

          “Yeah.  Hey when are you coming to LazyTown?”  He asked.

          “I’ll be there Tuesday.  How are things going over there?”  She asked.  When she got nothing but silence on the other end, she asked the question again.  Then she got a dial tone.  Confused Stephanie hung up.  Pixel’s invention probably still had some bugs in it.  Shrugging her shoulders she went back to packing.    


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie had finished packing and had some lunch.  She realized that lunch was more like a snack before dinner.  It was already three o’clock.  Her parents wouldn’t be home for another two-and-a-half hours.  So she called her mom to tell her that she and Beth were going to the movies at four-thirty and would probably get dinner afterwards.  Her mother said that was ok as long as Stephanie was home by nine.  Stephanie’s curfew was usually eleven so she asked what was up.  The only answer she got was that there was something her parents wanted to talk to her about something.

          Meanwhile back in LazyTown’s courthouse, Sportacus was trying to convince the parole board was making a big mistake if they were letting Robbie go.  LazyTown’s parole board had never had to deal with something like this.  Before Robbie tried to bump off Sportacus, the worst crime they had ever dealt with was an assault charge.  In fact most of the people in prison were only there for short stints, because most of the charges were for petty crimes.  With the exception of Robbie and Bubba the prison had been mostly empty for the past year.  Bubba’s one year term was almost up for his crime of destroying 20 mailboxes.  Since it was a federal offense, was the only reason Bubba got such a long sentence. 

          Sportacus was getting frustrated and finally told the parole board that obviously the judge had seen fit to give Robbie five years and therefore he should serve them.  That’s when the parole board foreman told Sportacus to leave so they could make their decision.  Sportacus asked when they would publish their decision and the foreman told him he’d know by Wednesday.  Leaving the courthouse, Sportacus tried to figure out what he was going to tell Stephanie.  Wednesday didn’t give him much time.     

          Stephanie climbed into her Ford Ranger.  It was her first vehicle and she loved it.  She had gotten home from LazyTown two years ago and her parents had opened the garage doors to reveal her big surprise.  Though it wasn’t pink, Stephanie liked the silver with blue racing stripes.  The interior was gray but Stephanie had put a blue wheel cover on the steering wheel and some blue floor mats.  Pulling out of the driveway, she headed to Beth’s house. 

          After picking up Beth, Stephanie told her about the weird mood her mother was in.  Beth said she shouldn’t worry.  It probably wasn’t a big deal.  The two friends had a good time together and Stephanie managed to drop Beth off at her house by eight-thirty.  Making her way home, Stephanie’s thoughts once again reverted back to her mother’s comment about having a talk.  Had she done something she wasn’t supposed to?

          Sportacus was heading back to his airship, when Pixel caught up to him.  Pixel saw the look on Sportacus’ face and asked what was wrong.

          “I just have a lot on my mind is all, Pixel.  Is there something you need?”  Sportacus answered.

          “I could use some help with my invention.  Well actually it’s more like a modification on an already invented item.  You see I built a phone from scratch but I wanted to see if I could make it use voice recognition technology.  I called Stephanie earlier and thought the phone was working until we laughed and it kind of cut us off.”  Pixel continued to blather on.  Sportacus was trying to look interested but he wasn’t.  Finally he interrupted Pixel and agreed to help him fix his contraption. 

          It was eight forty-five when Stephanie parked her truck and headed into her house.  When she walked in the house, her mother and father asked if she’d had a good time.  She said yes and came into the living room. 

          “Honey, we want to have a little talk with you.  We’ve noticed that lately you seem to be a little out of it.  Is there something you have on your mind?”  Her father asked.  _Boy was that a loaded question_ , Stephanie thought.  She replied,

          “No, there isn’t anything on my mind.  I’ve just been a little tired lately.”  It was a flat out lie.  Stephanie hated to lie to her parents but how was she going to explain everything about her and Sportacus.  However her parents seemed satisfied.

          “Ok, honey we just wanted to make sure everything was all right.  Why don’t you go to bed a little early tonight?  A little extra sleep won’t hurt you.”  Her mother told her.  Stephanie just nodded and told them if they needed her she’d be up her room.    


	7. Chapter 7

When Tuesday morning arrived, Stephanie was glad to be getting out of the house.  She desperately wanted to go to LazyTown.  Quickly she loaded her suitcases into the back bed of her truck.  Stephanie then said goodbye to her parents and climbed into the truck.  The train station wasn’t far away and she arrived there about thirty minutes before her train was supposed to arrive.  She played with her locket while she waited and thought about how she wanted to thank Sportacus for his wonderful little gift.  Every year it got harder and harder to say goodbye to him.  Even though they would call each other two or three times a week, it just wasn’t the same.  Her thoughts were interrupted but the call of the attendant. 

          “All those heading for BeanTown, FunTown, and LazyTown, please board the train on track three.”     

          Stephanie pulled her two suitcases and backpack to the train.  When she boarded the train it seemed unusually full.  Toward the back of the car there was a seat next to a girl with a laptop.   

          “So where are you headed?”  The girl asked.

          “I’m going to the last stop in LazyTown.”  Stephanie answered as she crammed her bags above their heads.  She thought everything was packed in pretty well but when the train pulled out of the station her book bag fell.  With speed that might have rivaled Sportacus, the girl grabbed the bag before it hit the ground. 

          “Sorry about that.  I caught that out of the corner of my eye.”  The girl said moving off Stephanie’s lap. 

          “That was incredible!  How did you move so fast?”  Stephanie said her eyes wide with amazement. 

          “Ten years of being a soccer goalie tends to make you a little faster on the draw.  By the way my name is Amanda.”  She explained.

          “My name is Stephanie.  You played goalie for ten years?” 

          “Oh yeah for every year since I was eight, on both summer teams and my high school teams.”  Amanda told her.  Stephanie explained that she played goalie too but not for so many years.  The two girls talked for most of the ride to LazyTown. 

          Sportacus was waiting at the train station for Stephanie.  It was quarter to four and the train would be there soon.  He had decided to talk to Stephanie about Robbie later that night.  He hated to throw that right onto her but he didn’t really have a choice.

          About fifteen minutes later the train pulled into the station.  A few passengers disembarked before Stephanie got off with this girl Sportacus didn’t recognize.  The two were laughing and enjoying each other’s company from the looks of things.  Then Stephanie noticed Sportacus, dropped her luggage, and ran over to him.  He opened his arms and wrapped them around her as she wrapped her arms around him. 

          “I’ve missed you.”  She whispered. 

          “I missed you too.”  Sportacus said, squeezing her.

          “Um, I hate to interrupt but I think I’m going to fall over.”  Amanda said.  She had managed to carry her luggage and Stephanie’s over as far as Sportacus but she was starting to lose them.  Sportacus quickly grabbed the ones he recognized as Stephanie’s.

          “Thank you…”  Sportacus started.

          “Amanda, my name is Amanda.  Well I guess I’ll leave you two alone.  It was nice to meet you, Stephanie.  I hope we see each other around LazyTown.” 

          “It was nice to meet you too.  Where are you staying?”  Stephanie asked.

          “It’s called the LazyTown Inn.  Could you actually point me in the right direction?”  Amanda asked.  After getting directions Amanda headed for her hotel and Sportacus and Stephanie headed to the Mayor’s house.


	8. Chapter 8

“She seems like a nice person.  Where did you meet her?”  Sportacus asked. 

          “On the train.  She and I had to sit next to each other.  We connected I think.  She and I actually had quite a few things in common.  We both play soccer and are goalies.  Amanda loves to listen and sing to music.  She is in her third semester of college and I’m starting college.  It’s kind of too bad she lives so far away.  But enough about my new friend, what’s going on with you?”  Stephanie asked, smiling. 

          “You know you are absolutely amazing.  No wonder I’m so in love with you.”  Sportacus told her.  He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. 

          “How am I amazing, Mr. Above average Hero?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “You can make friends anywhere.  You always find the best things about people.  You are my little ray of sunshine.”  He explained.  She blushed and fingered the locket.  Sportacus noticed that her hand was up at her neck. 

          “So I guess you opened my little present.”  He said.  Stephanie was about to answer when Uncle Milford opened the front door.  Neither one of them had realized they were already back at the Mayor’s house.

          “Stephanie, how’s my high school grad?”  Uncle Milford hugged his niece.

          “Oh I’m doing great, Uncle.  How are you and Bessie?”  She asked.

          “We’re doing fine.”  He answered but Stephanie could tell something was wrong.  Her Uncle had never been good at hiding the truth.  But she didn’t push him.  The Mayor motioned for her and Sportacus to come in.  Bessie said hello and gave hugs when they entered the kitchen.  She insisted that Sportacus stay for dinner.  The four of them enjoyed dinner.  After thanking Bessie for dinner, Sportacus said he must go.  He promised to stop by the next day.  Stephanie was sad to see him go. 

          After helping Bessie with the dishes, Stephanie went upstairs to unpack.  Around seven o’clock she went back downstairs and told her Uncle and Bessie she was going for a walk.  She really had no idea where she was going to walk but she had some thinking to do.   

          Walking all over LazyTown let her get some exercise and let her think.  There was a lot to think about.  She and Sportacus had to work something out.  She wanted to tell her parents but not before they had a plan.  Stephanie had actually thought about telling Sportacus she’d give up college for him, but she knew that he would never go for that and she really didn’t want to give up college. 

          About an hour later, Stephanie was sitting on a park bench when Sportacus came up to her.

          “Can I sit down?” he asked.

          “Of course you can.”  Stephanie smiled. 

          “Your Uncle said you went for a walk.  Is something on your mind?”  It was a stupid question but Sportacus had to ask anyway. 

          “Plenty and you know it.  I’m just trying to figure out something we can do.”  Stephanie said leaning her head on his shoulder.  Sportacus wrapped his arm around her and put his head on top of hers. 

          “Listen, I hate to do this on your first day in LazyTown but there is something we need to talk somewhere privately.”  He told Stephanie.  She could tell by his tone that something serious was going on.

          “I figured something was up when Uncle Milford had that look on his face.  He isn’t very good with hiding what is really going on.  I should probably inform him that I won’t be home for a while.  Why don’t I meet you at your airship in like 15 minutes?”  Stephanie asked.

          “All right, I’ll see you then.”  Sportacus smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.   


	9. Chapter 9

About fifteen minutes later the couple was climbing the ladder up to Sportacus’ airship.  Sportacus still had no idea how he was going to break the news to Stephanie but he had to do it now.  He grabbed a couple of apples and the two sat down to talk.

          “Stephanie, I’ve got some bad news.”  Sportacus told her.

          “Ok, well I guess there’s no point in putting it off any longer.  Lay it on me.”  Stephanie replied trying to smile.  

          “Uh, well you see tomorrow the LazyTown parole board has set a meeting to give their findings about Robbie’s parole.  I argued with them and tried to speak for you while you were away but I…”  Sportacus trailed off as he noticed the look of shock that had crossed Stephanie’s face.  He put his arms around her and pulled her close. 

          “How is that possible?”  Stephanie finally spewed out a few minutes later. 

          “According to the Warden, Robbie has been a model prisoner and after two years he thought that Robbie deserves to be released.  I tried to explain that he really isn’t as nice as he pretends to be but I don’t know if they listened.  Robbie is the only person in LazyTown actually ever convicted of attempted murder.  They don’t know how to handle him.”  Sportacus tried to explain.  He watched as Stephanie’s expression changed.  It was hard to tell what she was feeling.  Finally she just squeezed Sportacus as hard as she could. 

          Mayor Meanswell and his wife, Bessie, sat in the living room watching the ten o’clock news.  Stephanie hadn’t returned yet but they weren’t worried.  Milford knew that Sportacus had to break the news to Stephanie and he didn’t know how she would react.  Personally, he was glad he didn’t have to tell Stephanie.  Milford was never good at telling people bad news.  It was hard for him to make other people upset, without upsetting himself.  Bessie turned to see him lost in thought and kissed his cheek. 

          “Don’t worry, dear.  I’m sure that Sportacus found the best way to tell Stephanie.”  She tried to reassure him.  Milford put his arm around her and said, “I hope so, my dear.  I hope so.” 

          Stephanie was a jumble of emotions.  Sportacus could seem to sense her pain and wished he could make it all go away.  Then Stephanie opened her mouth and tried to say something but nothing came out. 

          “Shh, shh, it’s going to be all right.  We can take this together.  Besides there is still a chance that Robbie won’t be released.  We have to look at the positives.”  Sportacus said trying to cheer her up.  Stephanie said nothing and just held on to him.  Kissing the top of her head, Sportacus just kept his arms around her. 

          Neither one of them said anything for the next half an hour.  Finally the silence was broken as a letter shot up into the airship.  Reluctantly Sportacus released his grip on Stephanie, caught it, and read it.  Mayor Meanswell was worried and he had sent the letter to see if everything was all right. 

          Stephanie looked up at him.  Sportacus looked deeply into her brown eyes and kissed her gently on the lips.  She, however, grabbed him and pulled him within inches of her face.  Surprised, Sportacus didn’t know how to react.  Stephanie had no qualms as she kissed him hard.  She wanted his kiss to make everything go away like it had so many times before.  Sportacus didn’t stop her as he kissed her right back.    

          Ten minutes later the two were still kissing when another letter conked Sportacus on the head.  He pulled away from Stephanie and read it.  It was once again from the Mayor.  Something inside of Sportacus screamed at the interruption but he knew that things had to stop before they got too out of hand.  Quickly, he scooped Stephanie up and kissed her one last time.   

The two climbed down the ladder and walked to the Mayor’s house.  Uncle Milford let them in and Stephanie gave him a hug.  Then she went upstairs.  Sportacus explained to the Mayor that Stephanie was taking things pretty hard.  Mayor Meanswell said that tomorrow might get pretty ugly but Sportacus said there was nothing to do but deal with it when the time came.  Then Sportacus went upstairs to say goodnight to Stephanie.      

          When he got upstairs, Sportacus saw the light was on in Stephanie’s room.  She was staring out the window when he entered the room.  She turned to him and smiled weakly.  He came over to her and gave her a big hug. 

          “Stephanie, I love you.  I’m sorry I had to tell you that but hopefully tomorrow will be better.  We…”  She cut him off. 

          “I don’t want to be alone tonight.  I need you here with me.  Please stay.”  Sportacus just nodded. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sportacus awoke early and climbed down the trellis.  He had spent the night on Stephanie’s floor and didn’t want the Mayor and Bessie getting the wrong idea.  Quickly he ascended the ladder and went into his airship. 

          Stephanie awoke to find Sportacus gone.  Confused she looked around and spotted a note on her nightstand.  Quickly she grabbed it and read it. 

                   “Stephanie,

Sorry to leave so early.  The hearing is at eleven so I’ll pick you up and we’ll go together. 

Love, Sportacus”

Stephanie half-smiled and crawled out of bed.  She grabbed some clean clothes and jumped into the shower.  Once she was clean and dressed she went downstairs.  Swiping an apple off the counter she left a note for Uncle Milford and Bessie.  Then she went out. 

          Amanda got to the sports field early.  She had to get some exercise and the sports field was nice and empty.  Slipping on her cleats, she stretched out her arms and legs.  Then she put on her headphones and did a couple of laps around the field.

          Stephanie saw her new friend exercising and decided to go to see her.  She went over to the gates and pushed them open.  Apparently, Amanda was lost in her own little world as Stephanie tapped her on the shoulder, which caused Amanda to jump.  She swirled around to see Stephanie smiling and quickly pulled off her headphones. 

          “You almost gave me a heart attack.”  She told Stephanie.

          “Sorry about that.  So what’s up?”  Stephanie asked.

“ ‘Oh, you know, the usual.  Mummies, pygmies, big bugs.’*” Amanda said.  Stephanie gave her a strange look.

“You don’t get out much do you?  Never mind.  What’s going on?”  Amanda asked.

“Oh, um, I wanted to talk to you about college and stuff.”  Stephanie didn’t specify on the stuff.

“Sure, only if you help me practice.”  Amanda said.  Stephanie agreed to help her and Amanda tossed her the soccer ball.  Putting on her goalie gloves, Amanda did her pre-practice/pre-game routine.  Stephanie watched as Amanda hit the two side goal posts then jumped up and touched the crossbar.  After that she swung her arms back and forth, stretched her neck, and got into position.  Stephanie placed the ball on the penalty kick line aimed for the top right corner.  She was amazed to see Amanda knock it away like it was nothing. 

“So what to do you want to talk about?”  Amanda asked.  Stephanie just started to tell everything to Amanda.  Her relationship with Sportacus, the whole Robbie incident two years ago and his possible release today, and her fears about leaving Sportacus for college, spilled out of Stephanie's mouth.  Amanda tried to absorb everything and didn’t interrupt her.  Finally when she finished, Amanda said she wanted to sit down and try to work everything out. 

Just then Sportacus came by the sports field.  Stephanie and Amanda were sitting on a bench discussing something.

          “Hi, girls!  What’s up?”

          “Stephanie was just helping me practice is all.  How things with you, uh…”  Amanda said.

          “Sportacus.  We were never actually formally introduced.”  Sportacus explained.

          “Well, then Sportacus, its nice to finally meet you.”  Amanda said as she shook his hand firmly. 

          “Likewise.  Well I hate to pull Stephanie away but we’re needed elsewhere.”  Sportacus said.

          “No problem.  I was going to go get cleaned up anyway.  So Stephanie I’ll see you around noon, at your house?”  Amanda making plans carefully.

          “Oh yes, definitely.  It was nice to get together.  I’ll see you later.”  Stephanie smiled.  

* The Mummy Returns.  Prod.  Stephen Sommers.  Dir. Stephen Sommers.  Perf.  Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, and John Hannah.  DVD.  Universal Film Corporation, 2001.


	11. Chapter 11

Sportacus and Stephanie left Amanda at the sports field and headed for the courthouse.  Stephanie seemed to be in a better mood than last night and Sportacus was glad.

          “So were you having fun with Amanda?” he asked trying to keep the mood light.

          “Oh, yeah.  You know there is a lot I can learn from her.”  Stephanie smiled.

          “Like what?”  Sportacus asked her.

          “She can help me improve my goalie skills and give me advice about college.  We actually have a lot in common.”  She replied. 

          “Well good.  I’m glad that you two are getting along so well.”  Sportacus kissed her forehead.  They had arrived at the courthouse and Sportacus opened the door for Stephanie.  Then he led her to where they had to go.  The meeting was going to start soon and the town prosecutor welcomed them.

          The parole board entered the room followed by a guard, who had Robbie beside him.  Stephanie felt a chill run up her spine as Robbie glanced her way.  Sportacus pulled her close and whispered in her ear.  He always knew the right thing to say.  She smiled at him and gave him a squeeze.  Then the parole board foreman started the hearing.

          “We are gathered her today to deliver our decision on the parole of inmate Robbie Rotten.  Both sides have made valid arguments and we have made our decision.  Robbie Rotten, will you please rise?”  Robbie and his legal aide rose as the foreman continued.

          “Mr. Rotten, while your crime was indeed heinous, we believe that you have proven to be a model prisoner.  You will be released after this hearing.  However, you will be under strict supervision for a year from this date.  A bracelet will be attached to your ankle, which will monitor your movements.  You will only be allowed out of your home for your community service and anything your parole officer deems as a necessary outing.  Mr. Rotten, you will serve your 300 hours of community service wherever the Mayor deems you are needed.  If you break any of these conditions, you will serve out the rest of your sentence back in the LazyTown prison.  Do you understand what has been discussed?”  The foreman asked.

          “Yes, Sir.”  Robbie answered.

          “Then by the power invested in me by the LazyTown Corrections Department and the Mayor, Mr. Rotten you are a free man and this hearing is adjourned.”  Just like that, Robbie Rotten was free.    

          Stephanie looked at Sportacus.  His jaw was hanging open as the hearing closed.  She knew just how he felt.  The justice system had seemingly let them down.  Gently, Stephanie closed Sportacus’ mouth.  He looked at her and didn’t know what to say.  But soon his above average hero response kicked in and he took Stephanie from the courthouse. 

          “I’m sorry Stephanie.  There is no way he should’ve been released.”  Sportacus finally said as the two walked toward the Mayor’s house.  As they were walking, Pixel came up to them. 

          “Is everything ok?”  He asked.

          “Everything is going to be ok.  Don’t worry.”  Stephanie had finally opened her mouth.  She knew that she could no longer act so fragile.  She was eighteen and it was time for her to get her act together.  Sportacus marveled at her sudden act of strength. 

          “Well, all right then.  Just so you guys know the other kids and I are going to be playing a little baseball, if you want to join us.”  Pixel smiled.

          “Ok.  Thanks Pixel.  Maybe we’ll see you there.”  Sportacus said.  They parted and Stephanie looked up at her Sportacus.  He smiled and asked,

          “Are you going to be ok?”  Stephanie could tell he was concerned.

          “I’m going to be all right.  I just have to be strong and that’s easy when you’re around.  I love you so much.”  She smiled.  They arrived at the Mayor’s house and Sportacus pulled Stephanie close and gave her a big kiss.    


	12. Chapter 12

Neither one of them noticed Amanda coming up from behind them.  She didn’t interrupt and waited until they broke their kiss.  Stephanie saw her almost immediately afterwards and blushed. 

          “Er, I’ll see you later, Sportacus.”  She said, sheepishly. 

          “Uh, yeah.  I’ll be over with Pixel and them if you need me.”  He said quickly.  Then he left. 

          “Sorry about that.  I have always had a tendency to be a little early.”  Amanda apologized.  Stephanie didn’t say anything as she opened the door and let Amanda into her Uncle’s house.  There was a note on the table from Uncle Milford and Bessie.  It stated that they were at Town Hall and hoped to be home by five o’clock.  Stephanie threw the note out and asked Amanda if she wanted something to eat or drink.  She said she was good and the two sat down in the kitchen.

          “Pardon my French but damn girl.  You and Sportacus could’ve melted a stick of butter with that smooch I saw.”  Amanda said.  Stephanie had a dreamy look in her eyes as she replied,

          “Yeah, I’m just so head over heels in love and that’s why college is such a problem.  How can I leave for college and not have him go with me?” 

          “Well, I’d say it is a pretty tough predicament but this is the way I see it.  You are an attractive young girl who has everything going for her.  You can have your cake and eat it too.  If you get my drift.  It’s obvious he cares about you the same way you care about him and I’m willing to bet he won’t let you give up college for him.  Stop me if I’m wrong but has he said anything that would make you believe otherwise?’  Amanda asked. 

          “No, quite the opposite.  He even told me he’d give up his hero title, if it meant that we could be together.”  Stephanie said.

“Well then, if you two are both willing to go to the ends of the earth for each other, you can’t give up what you have.  Do you know how lucky you are?  To have someone love you and want to be with you constantly.  I have yet to find such a person as Sportacus, hero or not.”  Amanda told her.  Stephanie knew she was right. 

          “But how are we going to be together?  It’s bad enough as it is with us only seeing each other over the summer.  I don’t have a job and I’ll have to get one once college starts.  I won’t be able to come to LazyTown at all once that happens.”  Stephanie said. 

          “Well ok, let’s tackle one thing at a time.  I assume your parents know how you and Sportacus feel and everything.  So have you asked them about options?”  Amanda asked.  The look on Stephanie’s face wasn’t very reassuring.

          “No, my parents don’t know.”  Came her reply.

          “Well, there’s an unforeseen problem.  You need to tell them now.  Don’t wait.  I suggest you talk to Sportacus and come up with a way to tell them fast.  Once you’re over that hurdle you can figure out how to handle college.”  Amanda said.  Stephanie nodded and got up from her seat. 

          “I’m going to talk to him.  You’re right.  This can’t wait.  Thanks so much for your help.”  She said as she gave Amanda a big hug.

          “Anytime.  Let me know how things turn out.”  Amanda said as the two left the Mayor’s house.  Both walked over to the sports field where Stephanie introduced Amanda to her other friends.  Then grabbing Sportacus she said she needed to talk to him alone.  Amanda promised to take his place as he left with Stephanie.   

          “We need to tell my parents what is going on between you and me.”  Stephanie told him. 

          “I agree but I thought we were going to wait until we had a plan.”  He said.

          “No, it can’t wait.  If they know then they can help us make a decision about college and everything.”  She was authoritative in her response.  Sportacus hadn’t seen her like this and was sure that she meant business. 

          “Ok, let’s go.  How are we going to break it to them?”  He asked.

          “Well, I don’t think it’ll be that hard.  My mother already suspected something when I invited you to graduation.  I’ll just tell her that she was right.  It should help smooth things over.”  Stephanie explained.

          The two entered the Mayor’s house and Stephanie dialed her mother’s work number.  After being put on hold for a few minutes, her mother’s voice came over the phone.

          “Mom, hi it’s me Stephanie.  I have something important to tell you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie’s mother’s first reaction was to tell her daughter she was crazy.  Stephanie tried to explain everything calmly but her mother didn’t want to listen.  In fact, she had actually hung up on her daughter.  At this point Stephanie couldn’t take it any more and she cried.  First that whole parole thing with Robbie and now her mother being completely upset had finally broken her brave front.

          Sportacus tried to make her feel better, but she had pushed him away.  She spent the next few days, not leaving her room.  Stephanie was trying to organize everything in her head.  Finally, she left her room and headed toward the airship. 

          Robbie had been watching from his periscope.  It had taken him a while to clean up his home.  The dust had been about a foot deep and cobwebs were everywhere.  That stupid ankle bracelet was a constant reminder that he couldn’t go out and cause trouble.  Not being able to cause trouble bothered Robbie and he was hoping to figure out a way to trick the bracelet.  Stephanie was obviously already having problems, so why not make them worse. 

          “Sportacus, I want to talk to you.  Please let me up.”  Stephanie begged from underneath the airship.  Surprisingly, the ladder came right down and Stephanie climbed up it.  Sportacus was sitting on his bed when Stephanie arrived inside the cabin.  Immediately she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

          “I’m sorry, Sportacus.  Can you ever forgive me?”  She asked.  At first, she was unsure of how he would react.  But he stood up and held Stephanie in his arms.  He gave her a kiss and set her down.

          “Life just isn’t fair.”  Stephanie said.

          “No, its not.  But I’ll tell you this.  If you want to try calling your folks again, I’ll talk to them.  Maybe if they listen to me they’ll change their minds.”  Sportacus smiled at her.

          “Really?  You’d do that?”  Stephanie said.

          “Of course, my love.  Anything for you, you know that.”  He replied.  The two kissed again and then headed back toward Mayor Meanswell’s house.  

          When they arrived, Milford was on the phone.  Stephanie noticed that he was trying to keep his cool, but it looked like he was going to explode.  Upon seeing, Sportacus and Stephanie, the Mayor told whoever he was talking to that he’d call back later and hung up.

          “Are you ok, Uncle Milford?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I’ll be fine, as soon as my blood pressure goes down.  Your mother is really starting to get to me.”  Milford answered.  Stephanie gave him a confused look and asked him what he meant.

          “I’ve been trying to explain to her that I can’t change your mind about Sportacus.  She thinks that you’re acting irrationally and that I can straighten you out.  Well at least, I talked to your father and he seems like he knew all along.  He even told me that he was glad to have met the wonderful man who cares so much for his little Stephy.”  Milford explained.

          “He said that?”  Stephanie asked.  Mayor Meanswell nodded.  At this Stephanie gave her Uncle a big hug and then gave Sportacus one too. 

          “Well, let me talk to Stephanie’s mother.  I want her to understand everything.”  Sportacus said.

          “Be my guest, Sportacus.  If you can get her to understand, I’ll give you a medal.”  The Mayor said sitting down on a kitchen stool.  Sportacus picked up the receiver and dialed the number Stephanie told him. 

          Robbie went over to his notorious filing cabinet.  Pulling out the first drawer he went through the files.  So far all he found were plans that would land him back in jail faster than he would care to.  Then he found something that brightened up his day.                   

          Sportacus was patiently listening while Stephanie’s mother went off over the phone line.  Finally, when he got a chance to speak, he told he calmly how it is.  Stephanie and her Uncle stared at him in amazement, as Sportacus seemed to actually be getting through to her.  Then he actually smiled.  A few minutes later he handed the phone over to the Mayor and went over to Stephanie.  He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up toward the ceiling.  Then he brought her down and gave her a kiss.

          “So what did she say?”  Stephanie asked.  


	14. Chapter 14

Robbie decided that his best time to act was when he was out for his community service.  He had received his schedule and tomorrow he was going to be in a large group of volunteers at the LazyTown Retirement Home and it would be easy slip away.  This time Robbie had a way for his plan not to fail.  It would be his greatest moment and Sportacus’ down fall. 

Sportacus pulled Stephanie into the living room.  She was begging him to tell her what was going on. 

          “Your mother finally broke down.  Once I told her that I would never hurt you in any way and that I loved you with every fiber of my being, she finally gave in.  She said that only if I truly loved you would I make that phone call.  She was just worried that you would get hurt and that since it’s your first relationship that she didn’t want it to ruin college for you.  She was also afraid about the age difference but I told her that you and I had already worked that out.”  Sportacus finally told her everything.  Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

          “I have ever told you how incredibly amazing you are.  You save people, mend relationships, and convince mothers.  I have no words to describe what I’m feeling right now.”  Stephanie responded.

          “Don’t tell me, show me.”  Sportacus said with a grin.  That is just what Stephanie did.  The two were so busy kissing they didn’t hear Mayor Meanswell get off the phone nor did they see him walk into the living room.  Loudly clearing his throat, the Mayor announced that he was taking Bessie out for dinner.  

          Sportacus’ cheeks turned red as he agreed that it was a good idea and thanked him for everything.  Stephanie could feel the temperature rising in her cheeks as well.  The last thing she wanted was for her Uncle to see her and Sportacus kissing.  After the Mayor left, Sportacus told Stephanie that he wanted to do something special for her.

          “Oh yeah, like what?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Oh, I don’t know.  Maybe some dinner and then whatever your heart desires.”  Sportacus said smiling.  Stephanie smiled right back and grabbed his hand.

          “Well then, let’s get a move on.”  With that they went out the door.  Holding hands, they walked through town searching for something that tickled their fancy.  Finally, they settled on a cute little pizza parlor next to the Laundromat.  

          Stephanie let Sportacus order the pizza and the drinks.  He decided to treat her and ordered her some orange pop.  Stephanie rarely ever drank pop when she did it would always be orange.  Sportacus, of course, got water.  The pizza came out about fifteen minutes later.  Sportacus had ordered a half cheese and pepperoni half cheese and mushroom.  Stephanie liked both but she knew that Sportacus wasn’t about to touch the greasy pepperoni.             

          After dinner, the two went out and walked around town.  Sportacus was so glad to see Stephanie happy.  Finally, Stephanie pulled Sportacus around a corner.  She pointed out the putt-putt place and Sportacus agreed they’d play some putt-putt.  As usual, there was no game Sportacus couldn’t play.  Soon he had a whopping lead over Stephanie.  But suddenly around the ninth hole, Stephanie began to catch up. 

          “Someone was holding out on me.”  Sportacus laughed at Stephanie sank a hole in one on the eleventh hole, which put her one shot back. 

          “Did you think that you were the only one who could be good at sports?”  Stephanie teased. 

          “Well then turnabout is fair play.”  Sportacus said as he sunk a hole in one on the thirteenth hole, putting him ahead by two shots. 

          “If you’re going to be that way.”  Stephanie smirked.  The two continued to try to out do each other.  Finally, they reached the eighteenth hole with the score tied.

          “All right, Bubba.  Who ever shoots the best on this hole has to admit they eat dirt and give the winner a big sloppy kiss.  Just to make things more interesting.”  Stephanie said.

          “All right, you’re on, dirt eater.”  Sportacus teased back.  Stephanie stepped up to the little black tee mat and placed her pink ball down onto it.  She focused on the difficulty of the hole.  _That loop-the-loop could cause trouble_ , she thought.  Then she pulled back her putter and smacked the ball.  The little pink ball went right through the loop-the-loop and came out very close to the hole. 

          “Beat that, hotshot.”  Stephanie teased.

          “Ok, I will.”  Sportacus said sticking out his tongue.  He placed his blue ball down and hit it with his putter.

          “Do I really have to do this?”  Stephanie whined as she watched Sportacus’ ball drop into the cup. 

          “Come on now.  You said you wanted to make it interesting.”  Sportacus smirked.  Stephanie made a face.  She was about to admit she ate dirt when Sportacus had other ideas.  Instead he put his finger to her lips and pulled her close.

          “On second thought, I don’t want people thinking I kiss a dirt eater so how about…” he didn’t finish as their lips met. 


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning dawned bright and sunny but unlike the day before this one was going to be a scorcher.  Robbie had spent most of the night trying to figure out how to take off the ankle bracelet and attach it to something else.  Finally, he had managed to take it off and wrap it around the leg of a chair.  But now the hard part was getting it off the chair and putting it back on himself. 

          Stephanie woke up with a smile on her face.  Today was going to be a great day.  Everything was going well and the sun was shining.  She heard a little rapping on her window.  Confused, she turned to the window and saw Sportacus outside.  Opening the window, she said,

          “You know there are other ways of coming in the house.” 

          “You know me.  I like to surprise my dirt eater.”  He teased.  Stephanie playfully smacked him and helped him in off the trellis. 

          “I’m surprised you still want to be with a dirt eater.”  She smiled.

          “Well, you know there is just something about her.  I mean, she’s not pretty or smart but she’s just…”  Sportacus didn’t get a chance to finish.  Stephanie beat him over the head with her pillow. 

          “Hey no fair, I don’t have a pillow!”  He smiled.

          “Oh you’re going to need more than a pillow to save your sorry behind after that comment.”  Stephanie continued to hit him.  Like a flash, Sportacus grabbed her arm and pushed her back.  She retaliated by pulling him down with her.  Landing on the bed, the two stared into each other’s eyes.  Sportacus leaned down and kissed Stephanie.  She said,

          “You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want me to forget that crack.”  Sportacus was about to make a smart remark when he heard Mayor Meanswell talking through Stephanie’s door. 

          “What is going on in there, Stephanie?” 

          “Uh, nothing Uncle Milford, I’m just making my bed.”  She replied nervously. 

          “Stephanie, you and I both know that’s not what you’re doing.  Can I come in?”  Uncle Milford asked.  At this, Sportacus’ eyes went wide and he started to shake his head in a ‘Not a Good Idea’ kind of way.  Stephanie pointed to the window and quietly Sportacus climbed out onto the trellis.

          “Stephanie?  Are you listening to me?”  Uncle Milford asked.  He sounded angry.

          “Oh yes.  I was just getting decent.  Come on in.”  Stephanie tried to sound calm.  Uncle Milford came in to see the room a bit of a mess.

          “What happened in here?”  He asked.  Stephanie had no idea how to explain the mess or the noise.

          Robbie was proud of himself.  He managed to get the ankle bracelet back on and even figured how to get it off and on easier.  Soon his parole officer would be here to escort him to the LazyTown Retirement Home.  Walking over to his periscope, Robbie peered out to see his parole officer leaving the courthouse.  Quickly he made sure he was presentable and went topside. 

          The parole officer grimaced as he approached Robbie’s lair.  He didn’t like his job and had a tendency to not follow the rulebook.  This would make for perfect conditions for Robbie’s escape.  Robbie greeted the parole officer with a fake smile and his best impression of a cheery good morning.  The officer told him to get a move on.  The two walked in silence toward the retirement home.

          From his perch on the trellis outside Stephanie’s window, Sportacus saw Robbie being taken to his community service.  He probably would’ve followed them if Stephanie wasn’t in need of some assistance.  Quickly he jumped off the trellis and ran around the front of house.  Ringing the doorbell, he waited for someone to open the door.

          The Mayor opened the door.  Sportacus smiled and said that he had promised to take Stephanie out for breakfast and was wondering if she was ready to go.  Unsure of what the Mayor would say Sportacus just kept a happy look on his face.  Uncle Milford told him to wait and he would get Stephanie.  About thirty minutes later, Stephanie came downstairs and quickly grabbed Sportacus’ arm and pulled him out the door. 

          Once at the retirement home, Robbie joined the other volunteers.  They were to pick residents up and wheel them down to the Activities Room.  It was bingo day and most residents were eager to get down there.  The parole officer disappeared and it was Robbie’s chance.  He crouched down as if to talk to the resident he was pushing in the wheelchair.  Swiftly he removed the ankle bracelet and attached it to the wheelchair.  After dropping the senior citizen off he left the room and the retirement home.    


	16. Chapter 16

Robbie quickly made his way back to his lair.  Once he got inside he pulled out his candy apple maker.  He made about twenty apples and loaded them into a box.  Then he wrapped the box in some party wrapping paper.  Grabbing a piece of pink paper, Robbie wrote a little note and sealed it inside an envelope.  He attached the envelope to the box and went topside. 

          Back out in the sunshine, Robbie made his way to Sportacus’ airship.  When he reached the airship, he looked around.  It was a very hot day and people had decided to stay inside.  Smirking Robbie climbed the ladder and entered the airship.  It took all of two minutes to place his diabolical present down and scurry back down the ladder.  In another five minutes, he slipped back into the retirement home.  The bingo game was already under way and no one noticed Robbie slip into the room.  He found the senior citizen he had pushed into the Activities Room and crouched down beside her.  Deftly he removed the ankle bracelet from the wheelchair and placed it back on himself.  Robbie smiled.  He had just succeeded in changing LazyTown history.

          Sportacus looked at Stephanie.  She hadn’t had much time to get ready but somehow she had managed to look great.  Stephanie caught him staring at her and asked,

          “Is something wrong?”

          “No, I was just thinking how amazing you look.  So how’d it go with your Uncle?”  He asked.

          “I think he suspected that you were there but he can’t prove it.  I think he just wants to make sure we don’t round third base too soon.”  She smiled.  Sportacus laughed and Stephanie couldn’t help but giggle.

          “As if Uncle Milford would have anything to worry about with you, Sportacus; you and I already figured out two summers about that whole situation.  Besides even if we hadn’t, I don’t think we would try to do it right under his nose.”  She told him. 

          “Well I’m glad that everything is settled.  I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.  I just thought it would be fun to surprise you, is all.  Where do you want to get breakfast?”  Sportacus apologized.

          “First of all, I love to be surprised, especially if it’s by a special someone.  Second, I’m in the mood for waffles.”  Stephanie told him. 

          Robbie was being escorted back to his lair about two hours later.  The bingo game had been really boring to him and he couldn’t believe he’d have to do this stuff for 298 more hours.  But the thought of his little surprise present to Sportacus made him perk up.  _He’ll never know what hit him_ , Robbie smirked. 

          The day had been hot and Sportacus was exhausted.  The kids wanted to play so they did but once the temperature reached ninety they wanted to quit.  Secretly Sportacus was glad they did.  Now it was cooler but it was also bedtime.  Sportacus jumped into the shower and put on some fresh pajamas.  It was then he noticed the box on the floor.

          Curious, he picked it up and opened the envelope.  Inside the envelope was the pink letter that Robbie had stuffed in it.  The letter read:

                   “Sportacus,

I know how much you like presents so I want you to have this.  I wish I could be there to see the look on your face when you open it.

Love,

Stephanie”

          Sportacus smiled and quickly ripped off the wrapping paper.  Then he opened the box to find it full of apples.  _That girl drives me crazy_ , he thought.  _How did she sneak up here?_   Laughing he picked up one of the apples and bit into it.  As soon as his jaw clamped down, the sugar rushed through his system.  Robbie had put a triple shot of sugar into these apples.  Sportacus collapsed on the floor. 


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie awoke to birds chirping outside her window.  However, this morning she wasn’t in a very good mood (teenage hormones you know) and was about to yell something out the window.  Instead she mumbled under her breath and headed for the bathroom.

          After her shower she felt a little better and went downstairs for breakfast.  Uncle Milford was already downstairs eating some cereal.  Stephanie pulled out a box of her favorite cereal and sat down.

          “Everything all right, Stephanie?”  Her uncle asked.

          “I guess.  I had a hard time sleeping last night.  I kept having a dream about Sportacus being hurt but I couldn’t help him.  It has to be one of the weirdest dreams I’ve ever had.”  She answered and returned to her cereal.

          “You know maybe you shouldn’t have too much food before you go to bed.  Last night when pounded down the leftovers I was a little worried.”  Uncle Milford told her.

          “Yeah, you’re probably right.  No more cold macaroni and cheese before bed.”  Stephanie giggled. 

          There was a knock on the door and Stephanie got up to answer it.  She let Amanda in and the two sat back down in the kitchen. 

           “So what do you want to do today?”  Amanda asked.

          “I don’t know.  Was there something you wanted to do?”  Stephanie asked her new friend.

          “Not especially but I had a great time the other day with Pixel, Trixie, Ziggy, and Stingy.”  Amanda told her.  Stephanie got up and put her cereal bowl in the sink.  When she turned around she saw a smile cross Amanda’s face.

          “What are you smiling about?” 

          “I was just thinking.  Its ten am do you know where your above average hero is?”  Amanda asked.  Stephanie laughed and shook her head.

          “I’m kind of surprised that he hasn’t dropped by yet.  Shall we take a walk?” 

          “Not to the boats?«”  Amanda asked.

          “No not to the boats, but to the airship!”  Stephanie laughed.

          “Oh so that one you get.”  Amanda laughed too.

          “Of course, I wouldn’t miss watching Johnny Depp for anything.”  Stephanie said as she held the door for Amanda. 

          “Personally, I was looking at Orlando Bloom.  What does Sportacus have to say about your ogling habits?”  Amanda asked as she and Stephanie headed for the airship.  Stephanie just laughed and shook her head.  Arriving at the airship, Stephanie shouted up to Sportacus.

          “Hey, Sportacus are you coming down?”  She got no response.  Confused, she looked over to Amanda, who just shrugged her shoulders.  After waiting ten minutes with no response, Stephanie decided to climb the ladder up into the airship.  Amanda followed and the two quickly were inside the airship.  But nothing prepared them for what they were about to find. 

          Robbie was watching the two girls climb the ladder through his periscope.  He quickly turned up his speakers.  Robbie was just in time to hear music to his ears. 

          Stephanie found Sportacus collapsed on the floor of his airship.  She tried to wake him but couldn’t.  Amanda tried to help her but neither could seem to get Sportacus to come to.  That’s when Stephanie screamed. 

          Amanda turned to her friend and silenced her.  Stephanie wasn’t sure what to do.  That dream she had had last night had become a reality. 

          “What are we going to do?”  She asked.

          “Well, the first thing is not scream.  Screaming isn’t going to help us.  The second is find out what happened.  He’s still breathing.  That’s a good sign.  I need you to look around and see if there is anything out of the ordinary.  I’ll turn him over and keep an eye on him.”  Amanda took command.  Stephanie nodded and did as she was told.  Looking around, she saw apples all over the floor of the airship.  Then she saw one that had been bitten.  Scooping it up, Stephanie looked at it more closely.  It had a gooey substance in the center.  Then she tasted the goo.  It was pure sugar.   

          Quickly, Stephanie grabbed a real apple off of Sportacus’ table.  She went over to Sportacus and Amanda. 

          “I know what happened.  He’s having a sugar meltdown.  We need to give him something healthy to get him to snap out of it.”  Stephanie told Amanda.

          “I don’t know much about unconscious people but I do know if we try to feed him that apple, there is a good chance he’ll choke on it.  Neither one of us is strong enough to give an unconscious Sportacus the Heimlich.  There has to be another way.  Besides that sugar has probably spread throughout his entire system.  One apple isn’t going to cut it.  I suggest we get a doctor up here quick.”  Amanda told her.  She could see the look of helplessness on Stephanie’s face.

          “I’m going to climb down the ladder and get the Mayor.  We’ll get the doctor and be right back.  Stay with Sportacus.”  Amanda again took charge.  She didn’t wait for Stephanie to respond.  Quickly she climbed down the ladder and ran to the Mayor’s house. 

« Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.  Prod.  Jerry Bruckheimer.  Dir.  Gore Verbinski.  Perf.  Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, and Orlando Bloom.  DVD.  Disney Film Studios, 2003.


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed to be an eternity before Amanda, Mayor Meanswell, and Dr. Feels Good arrived at the airship.  The doctor rushed over to Sportacus and checked him out.  Mayor Meanswell pulled his niece close to him and hugged her.  Amanda quietly picked a piece of pink paper off the floor and slipped it into her pocket. 

          Dr. Feels Good seemed absolutely at a loss.  Sportacus’ entire body was different than any other he had dealt with before.  His pulse seemed to be racing yet Sportacus didn’t have a temperature and wasn’t thrashing around.  In fact the only thing that seemed wrong was that Sportacus was in a comatose state.  It was then that Stephanie spoke up.

          “He had a sugar apple.  I found it on the floor.”  The doctor had a look of surprise on his face.

          “Let me see the apple.”  Stephanie handed it to him.  Dr. Feels Good examined the sticky, sugary substance inside the apple.

          “The only way I can cure Sportacus is by counteracting the sugar content.  I need to talk to the pharmacist.  Mayor, I’ll need you to come with me.  Girls, stay with Sportacus.  In fact, let’s get him on his bed.”  The doctor instructed.  So the two girls, Mayor Meanswell, and Dr. Feels Good lifted the above average hero and placed him in bed.  Then the two men went down to see the pharmacist.

          Stephanie sat down on the floor and stared off into space.  Amanda turned away from her and pulled the pink piece of paper out of her pocket.  She read the note and her jaw dropped.  

          The pharmacist was astounded by the sugar content in the apple.  Dr. Feels Good asked her if she could create something to neutralize the sugar.  Stacie answered she could try but it would take a while. 

          “We need something as soon as possible.  Sportacus has to get the sugar out of his system.”  Mayor Meanswell said.

          “What got him out of his sugar meltdown last time?”  Stacie asked.

          “Biting an apple did it last time but because of the larger amount of sugar I don’t know what will help him this time.”  Dr. Feels Good replied. 

          “Well, it’s possible I could create a vitamin injection and that could bring Sportacus out of his comatose state.  I’m going to need your assistance, doctor.”  Stacie told the two men.  Dr. Feels Good agreed that that would speed the process up.  The Mayor told them he would help any way he could. 

          Amanda didn’t know what to do with the damaging note she held in her hand.  She knew that there was no way Stephanie had actually written that.  So she went over to Stephanie and shook her from her reverie.  Stephanie had a confused look on her face as Amanda showed her the note.  She couldn’t believe what she was reading.  

          “I…  I…”  Stephanie stuttered.   

          “Exactly what I was thinking.  Someone set you up.  Good thing I found it.  Who would do this?”  Amanda asked.  Stephanie’s face twisted into a scowl. 

          “Robbie Rotten.”      


	19. Chapter 19

“I thought he was in jail.”  Amanda said, puzzled.

          “They let him out on parole.  He did this.  Who else would try to hurt Sportacus?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I don’t know.  But how are we going to prove it was him?”  Amanda asked. 

          “That will prove to be difficult.  Supposedly Robbie is wearing an ankle bracelet and the police are keeping track of him.  Well if that is so then how did he get the package up here?”  Stephanie wondered. 

          “Good question but how do we talk to them about Robbie without stepping on somebody’s toes?”  Amanda asked.  Stephanie had no answer.

          Stacie, Dr. Feels Good, and Mayor Meanswell worked for hours trying to get a formula that would cure Sportacus.  Milford didn’t understand much of what they were doing but as long as it was going to help Sportacus he didn’t care.  Finally, Stacie shouted, “I have it!”  Quickly the doctor and the pharmacist got to work making the serum. 

          Stephanie had been reluctant to leave Sportacus but she had to confirm her suspicions and Amanda had promised to look after him.  Now making her way to Robbie’s lair, Stephanie began to get angrier and angrier.  It was because the justice system failed that this was all happening.  As far as she was concerned the parole board was just as guilty as Robbie was.  **_Well now it was her turn for justice._**

          Robbie was watching television when he heard something from behind him.  Grumbling, he got out of his chair and went to check it out.  It was then that Stephanie got in his face.

          “This is all your fault.”  She accused Robbie.

          “What are you talking about?”  Robbie said feigning innocence.

          “You know damn well what I’m talking about.  You gave sugar apples to Sportacus and tried to make it seem like I did it.  I’m sick of your evil schemes and I’m sick of you.”  Stephanie shot back. 

          Dr. Feels Good and Mayor Meanswell rushed back to the airship.  It had taken a total of ten hours but they had the serum that would hopefully cure Sportacus.  The doctor quickly administered the liquid vitamin into Sportacus’ arm.  Everyone stood silent as they waited for the medicine to kick in.  All of a sudden, Sportacus sat straight up in bed.  “What happened?”  He asked.  The Mayor explained what was going on and it was then that Sportacus realized Stephanie wasn’t there.           

“Where is Stephanie?” he asked.

“She went for a walk.”  Amanda said quickly.  Sportacus could tell that that wasn’t the truth and was about ask more when the doctor cut in. 

“I think you should take it easy for a little while, Sportacus.  I don’t know how your system will take such a shock.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.  Thank you doctor.”  Sportacus said.  Then the doctor and Mayor said that they must be going.  After they left, Sportacus asked Amanda where Stephanie really was.  

“She went after Robbie Rotten when I found this note on the floor.”  Amanda explained and handed him the note.  Without saying a word, Sportacus leapt up and raced out of the airship.     

          “Why do you do this?  Why do you continue to try to hurt Sportacus?”  Stephanie asked Robbie as she grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers.

          “Did you ever stop and think that maybe it’s not Sportacus I’m after?”  Robbie asked.  Stephanie stopped in her tracks.

          “What do you mean?”  She stammered.  


	20. Chapter 20

Robbie had just said that to get Stephanie to loosen up.  She did as he expected and then Robbie broke free from her grip.  Quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

          “You know somehow I can’t believe you fell for that.”  Robbie smirked as he pushed Stephanie against the wall.

          “I do it because I want LazyTown to be lazy and I want Sportacus to leave.  Doing something to you causes Sportacus pain and that makes me happy.  My life has been topsy-turvy ever since you and that blue elf showed up.  All I want is for you to disappear is that so much to ask?” he finished.  Stephanie was uncertain of what to do when Sportacus burst into Robbie’s lair.   

          “Get away from her!”  Sportacus shouted.  Robbie, surprised to see him, backed away from Stephanie.  She ran over to Sportacus. 

          “How did you?  It’s not possible!”  Robbie sputtered. 

          “Anything can happen, Robbie or haven’t Stephanie and I taught you that already?”  Sportacus smiled.  Then he grabbed Robbie by the shoulders and said,

          “I’ll bet the warden will love to hear about this.”  Robbie was still dumbfounded as to what he saw before his eyes and didn’t respond.  Sportacus dragged him to the surface and Stephanie followed. 

          Once topside, Sportacus told Stephanie to go home and wait for him.  He would take Robbie in himself.  She did as she was told and headed to her Uncle’s.  On the way, Amanda came over to her and asked her if everything was ok. 

          “Yeah, Sportacus showed up.  He’s taking Robbie to the warden right now.”  Stephanie told her. 

          “Good.  So now what?”  Amanda asked.  Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

          “I don’t know.”

          “Well, its ten o’clock.  I’m going back to my hotel and going to bed.  I suggest you get some sleep too.”  Amanda smiled.  Stephanie nodded and the girls exchanged good nights.  Now alone Stephanie’s thoughts wandered back to what Robbie had said.  Did he really mean that? 

          About an hour later, Stephanie lay awake in her bed waiting for Sportacus, when she heard the front door open.  Quietly, she got out of bed and went out into the hallway.  There she bumped into Sportacus.  The two went back inside her room, so they could talk. 

          “Stephanie going to Robbie’s place was one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard of.  Why did you go by yourself?  What if he hurt you and I wasn’t there to save you?”  Sportacus steamed.  Stephanie didn’t answer him. 

          “Stephanie, are you all right?” he asked her, looking deeply into her eyes.   

          “I…  I’m sorry.  I wasn’t thinking.  It’s just that I was upset over what happened to you and all my anger and frustration caused me to react.”  She spoke at last. 

          “No, I’m sorry.”  He replied.  Stephanie looked confused. 

          “I shouldn’t have captain snapped on you but I was just worried.  If something happened to you I would go crazy.”  Sportacus explained as he gave her a big hug.  Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and said,

          “I’m just glad that what the doctor gave you worked.  Where would I be without my above average hero?”

          “Well…”  Sportacus said as he kissed her.  All thoughts left Stephanie’s head as the two kissed again.  When they pulled away, Sportacus saw that she was trying to stifle a yawn. 

          “You get some sleep.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He smiled as he tucked her in.  Stephanie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  Sportacus got up and left the Mayor’s house.


	21. Chapter 21

Sportacus walked slowly back toward his airship.  It was now eleven thirty and saying it had been a long day would’ve been an understatement.  He was about to climb the ladder into his airship when he saw Amanda sitting over on a park bench.  Surprised, she was still up he came over and sat next to her.

“What are you doing up?”  Sportacus asked.

“I couldn’t sleep.  My brain has a tendency to keep plugging away at something even though I’m trying to get some sleep.”  Amanda explained. 

          “I know what you mean.  So anything you want to discuss?” he asked.

          “I’ve seen a lot of things in my short life but today was something I’ll never forget.  I watched a girl go from a complete mess to grabbing whatever sanity she had left and going to confront her problems.  Then I watched a doctor inject something into a hero and make him come back to life.  His first thoughts were of his girl.  I’ve never seen that.  You guys are so lucky.”  Amanda spilled.

          “Lucky?”  Sportacus sounded confused.

          “Yes, lucky.  You each have someone to love and it’s a complete love.  There isn’t anything you two won’t do for each other.  I haven’t been so lucky.  No one seems to notice me.”  Amanda’s self esteem problem started to show.

          “Well, I’m sure that someone notices you.  Stephanie noticed you.  You guys are good friends now.  There is nothing like a good friend to help you through your problems.  Stephanie and I were good friends before we became a couple.  Someone will find you, too.  Just give it some time.”  Sportacus tried to reassure her. 

          “Thanks Sportacus.  I think I’ll go and try to get some sleep.  Have a good night.”  Amanda said getting up from the bench.

          “Anytime.  Good night.”  Sportacus smiled and climbed up the ladder into his airship.  Amanda slowly walked back to her hotel room and processed everything that Sportacus said.  Little did she know that Sportacus was processing what she said?

          The next morning came too early for Stephanie.  She literally crawled out of bed and into the bathroom.  Once she was showered and dressed she went downstairs to eat some breakfast.  To her surprise Sportacus was already sitting on one of the kitchen stool.

          “Uh, Sportacus, why are you sitting in my Uncle’s kitchen so early in the morning?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Early?  Its eleven am.  I came to find you.  I thought you’d want to know what happened at the police station last night.”  He smiled.

          “Yes, I would like to know why it took you so long to come over last night.  What are they going to do with Robbie?”  She smiled right back.

          “Captain Dogooder explained that Robbie’s parole officer didn’t watch him as he was supposed to.  Robbie slipped out of the retirement home to put the box of apples in my airship.  They didn’t know about the note and I didn’t mention it.  They said that the parole officer has been fired and that the ankle bracelet system is getting an entire make over.  Robbie is going to serve out the rest of his sentence in the LazyTown prison.  Now let’s talk about something else.  I just want to spend what little time we have left this summer thinking about someone else.”  Sportacus finished.

          “No complaints here.  So what do you want to do?”  Stephanie sat on his lap.

          “Remember how I said the locket was only part of my present.  Well, I want you to come with me.”  Sportacus said lifting her off his lap. 

          “What are we going to do?”  Stephanie asked. 


	22. Chapter 22

Sportacus covered Stephanie’s eyes as the two walked toward the town square.  Stephanie kept trying to pry his fingers from her face. 

          “Sportacus what is going on?”  She laughed.

          “If I tell you it won’t be a surprise.”  Sportacus laughed too.  The two joked around until they reached their destination.  Sportacus pulled his fingers away from Stephanie’s eyes and she gazed upon the town square.  It had been decorated with festive graduation items.  A big banner said “Congratulations Graduates!”  Just then Stingy brought Trixie over and the two girls hugged. 

          “We figured since you both graduated in the same year we’d through you guys a big party.”  Mayor Meanswell said as he came over to his niece. 

          “Well that explains why you weren’t around this morning.”  Stephanie smiled as she hugged her Uncle.

          “What are we waiting for?  Lets get this party started!”  Amanda came up from behind them and shouted.  Soon the music started and people were talking, laughing, and playing games.          

          Soon lunch was served and things quieted down a little.  But as soon as the meal was over people got right back to partying.  Stephanie, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, Amanda, and Sportacus were playing a great game of basketball when the Mayor silenced the group. 

          “Attention everyone!  I believe its time for the graduates to open their presents.”  Stephanie and Trixie were handed cards, boxes, and bags.  About half an hour later after thanking everyone both girls decided to make an announcement. 

          “Trixie and I would like to thank everyone again for the party and the presents.  Right now we would like to offer a challenge to all the parents and relatives out there.  We kids would like to take on the adults in a game of baseball.  What do you say?”  A cry went up from the crowd.  Someone in the back shouted, “You’re on!” 

          “So let the games begin!”  Trixie shouted.  The kids gathered around.  Sportacus was allowed to play on the kids’ team as long as they played with only seven players.  The adults had no problem getting nine players together and were ready to go.

          The game was close and by the ninth inning the game was all tied up at six runs apiece.  The adults started the lineup with Mayor Meanswell.  Stephanie was pitching and she tried to give her Uncle some easy pitches without making it look that way.  He had struck out all the other times he was up so Stephanie decided to give him a watermelon. 

          The Mayor saw the pitch coming in and swung.  The bat actually connected with the ball and it went flying.  Amanda, who was playing first base, watched the ball as the Mayor made his toward her.  Stingy backed up as the ball soared to him.  “ITS MIIIINE!”  He shouted as the ball dropped to his left.  Quickly picking it up, Stingy launched it towards Amanda.  But the Mayor had already rounded first by the time Amanda got it.  The Mayor stayed at second base as the next batter came up. 

          Two batters later, the Mayor was still on second base.  Stephanie had managed to strikeout the last two batters and it had come down to Bessie.  The infielders slowly moved in as Bessie came to the plate.  Stephanie’s first pitch whizzed by Bessie and the umpire called, “STRIKE ONE!”  The next pitch sailed by her again.  “STRIKE TWO!”  One more strike and Stephanie’s team only had to score one run to win the game.  Pixel signaled for a curveball and she nodded.  Though her curveball wasn’t one of her best pitches, Stephanie figured that Bessie couldn’t hit it anyway.  That’s when she heard the sickening sound of the bat hitting the ball. 

          Somehow Bessie had actually hit the ball.  Amanda saw it coming toward her and steadied herself.  Aiming her glove at about chest level, she felt the ball hit her glove.  Quickly tagging first base, the side was retired and the kids were up to bat. 

          “That was close.”  Amanda said, winking at Stephanie.

          “Yeah.  But we can win now if we only get a run.  Who’s up to bat?”  Stephanie turned a little red.

“I am.”  Ziggy said excitedly.  Quickly, Ziggy was up at home plate.  About just as quick, he was sitting back down on the bench.

          “Sorry guys.”  He said. 

          “Its alright, Ziggy.  Don’t worry we’ve got two more batters to go.”  Sportacus tried to make him feel better.  It was Stephanie’s turn to hit and she managed to get to first base.  Pixel had a sacrificed fly, which advanced her to second base.  Now with two outs and at the bottom of the ninth inning, Amanda stepped to the plate. 

          Amanda surveyed the situation.  Stephanie was a good runner and the pitcher had been favoring his fastball lately so she was pretty confident.  That’s when she decided to freak people out. 

          Standing in the batter’s box, Amanda signaled her shot.  She stood there pointing to the fence as if to say, ‘I’m going to hit a home run.’  The pitcher smirked and the first ball shot past Amanda.  Un-phased she once again signaled her shot.  The next pitch went wide.  For a third time, the shot was signaled and the pitch came in.  But instead of aiming for the fences, Amanda bunted.  This caught everyone off guard, as Amanda ran as fast as she could for first base.  Stephanie took off like a rocket for third base.  She rounded third base as the catcher threw the ball to first. 

          Amanda slid for the base and caught a face full of it.  Stephanie slid into home and the kids ran out onto the field.  The game was over!  Sportacus wrapped his arms around Stephanie and lifted her up.  Everyone was cheering. 

          Later, while everyone was eating dessert, Amanda went up to the deejay and requested a song.  Sportacus and Stephanie were sitting with each other and eating their desserts.  Stephanie had some cake while Sportacus was enjoying an apple.

_Is this a dream?  If it is please don't wake me from this high_

Stephanie grabbed Sportacus’ hand. 

_I've become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes to what it's like when everything's right_

He gave her a strange look as she pulled him away from the table and the crowd.   

_I can't believe you found me when no one else was lookin' how did you know just where I would be?_  

“Sportacus, I have a question to ask you.” 

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

“Will you… 

_Y_ _ou found me You found me_  

… 

_So, here we are that's pretty far when you think of where we've been no going back I'm fading out all that has faded me within you're by my side now everything's fine I can't believe_

…marry me?” 

**The End?**


End file.
